Trouble
by JendallRush
Summary: Human Au. Leorai. Oneshot. Leo's a highschool senior at a party and he's caught by the mysterious aura of certain girl. And maybe Leo shouldn't drink.


_Okay guys, this is a_ **_Human AU. _**_My first take at the tmnt fanfiction world. Hope you like it! R&amp;R, please.  
__Leorai. Don't ship? Don't read._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo drank down a vodka shot as he sat down by himself at the bar. It was a senior party, in which at least 80% of the people didn't attend to his school. People usually thought he wasn't the party-kind, because he had straight notes and trained day and night. But nuh-uh. They were wrong. If there was something that Leo enjoyed much, besides training and being with his little brothers, was partying. And man did he party.

He sighed. Today though, was different. It was his last year of school and then he'd be headed to college. He was stressed, and his brothers weren't helping much lately. He knew he'd still live with them, as he was their legal tutor, but that didn't change the fact that facing the real world was scary. Scary enough to stress Leonardo up. He was scared, for him, and for his brothers. Ever since their father died he'd been the head of the family. And he couldn't be scared, heck, he couldn't really mourn their loss, so that his younger brothers could find shelter under his wings. But really, he was scared. Of the future. And he was scared that one of these days he'd break in front of his brothers. He just couldn't.

He took another drink.

They'd understand. Even though they call him fearless, they knew he wasn't. They would understand, but he didn't want them to. It was easier if they didn't.

He took another drink.

So he decided to attend to one of the last higschool parties he'd ever go to, but he couldn't bring himself to actually, well, _party_. So he just sat at the bar, drank and watched. He watched how other men handled women and it made him think. He respected women, and thought everyone should too. But really, it was them who practically jumped on those guys. That was until he caught sight of someone on the other side of the room. No one really. He didn't even know her. And that was exactly what caught his attention. _He didn't know her._

You see, Leo knew everyone and everyone knew Leo. That was just how things worked.

They connected their gazes and she smirked. Leo smirked back. Oh man, she was a tease and Leo already knew it. Good thing he was a tease himself. He left the bar and slowly made his way to the other side of the room, where the girl was. He couldn't see her anymore, but her piercing eyes were tattooed on the back of his mind. He felt hot breath on his neck.

"Looking for someone?" He heard a strong female voice ask. He slowly turned around, smirking.

"That depends. Is that someone interested in being found?" He said, all while he looked at her face once more. He had to look at her face, otherwise he'd be doomed, and loose this game all too easily, too soon.

Her lips formed into a smirk. She opened her mouth as to say something, but Leo was quick to cut her off.

"And don't say that depends on who's looking."

She chuckled.

"Alright Mr. Impatient Pants." She said as she put her hand on his chest. The soft touch made Leo flinch slightly. "Yes."

Leo smiled. Well, maybe he did know something about her; she couldn't be trusted. He didn't even know her name, but he'd heard others say she was bad news. But, well, a bad reputation meant nothing if Leo hadn't seen it for himself. He knew how reputations were harsh on people.

He took a step closer to her and she started swaying with the music. He followed, closing his eyes. As the song advanced they got closer and closer to each other, until there was no space separating their bodies. They could feel each others arm around their bodies, and their hot breaths on their faces. That's when they opened their eyes.

"You already know it, but just for the record," She whispered to his ear, "I'm only trouble."

Leo smirked and connected their lips. Just his way of saying _"I like trouble"._

They heard a few people ooing and gossiping around them and she moved a hand to his head an gripped his hair. Leo's hands were on her hips as he walked backwards, being pushed by her. When they reached a wall, Leo turned around, putting her against it. She moaned a hugged his hips with her leg, and their hands started moving all around their bodies.

This was exciting, this was new, at least to Leo. And he liked it. He felt her grin against him and shuddered. He started kissing her neck and felt her look up.

_"Ah."_

She gripped his back with her nails, only to turn him on even more. Then she pushed him back into a room. What it was for, they couldn't care less. It was small, dark, but more important, private. She closed the door behind them and took off Leo's shirt. He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her again. Then his hands went to take off her blouse. But she was impatient now. More than him, anyways, so she took both her blouse and bra off and pushed him against the wall.

He moaned. Her carried her and she wrapped both her legs around his waist. She started grinding and all Leo's rational mind thought was _"what am I doing?"_ just as his body told him he knew exactly what he was doing, and so did she. Maybe Leo wasn't as good as he thought, and maybe he did like trouble after all.


End file.
